Bob Gunton
Benjamin Maxwell]] Bob Gunton is the actor who played the vengeful Captain Benjamin Maxwell in . He is probably best remembered for his role as Warden Norton in the 1994 motion picture The Shawshank Redemption. William Sadler and Clancy Brown also starred in the film; as did Mark Rolston, Jude Ciccolella and Bill Bolender. One of Gunton's earliest television acting roles was Harry Gibbs in the 1982 made-for-TV movie Lois Gibbs and the Love Canal. Future Star Trek: Voyager actor Robert Picardo co-starred in the movie. Bob starred in the 2000's short lived Fox Network comedy TV series Greg the Bunny (with Sarah Silverman). In 1977, Gunton stood in for Christopher Lloyd in the play Happy End during its Broadway debut. Lloyd was starring in the play as Bill Cracker but was unable to make the premiere performance due to a leg injury. Gunton went on in his place until Lloyd was able return to the role (albeit on crutches). http://www.ibdb.com/production.asp?ID=4000 Gunton and Lloyd later co-starred together in the 1992 TV movie Dead Ahead: The Exxon Valdez Disaster (also featuring Bruce Gray) and the 1997 independent film Changing Habits (co-starring Teri Garr and Anne Haney). In 1978, Gunton starred on Broadway in the musical Evita in the role of Argentine dictator Juan Perón, for which he won a Tony Award nomination in 1980. He received a second Tony nomination ten years later for playing the title role in the revival of Sweeney Todd. He appeared in the 1987 film The Pick-up Artist, as did DS9 guest actress Vanessa Williams. He had a role in the 1989 epic American Civil War motion picture Glory. Trek guest actors Cliff deYoung and Richard Riehle and Star Trek: Voyager actor Ethan Phillips had roles in this film. He also had roles in 1998's Patch Adams, which featured Harry Groener and Randy Oglesby, and 1999's Bats, co-starring Dina Meyer and written by John Logan. His other feature film credits include small roles in JFK (1991, with Tony Plana and Bill Bolender) and Patriot Games (1992), and larger, supporting roles in Demolition Man (1993, with Bill Cobbs), Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls (1995), Broken Arrow (1996, with Christian Slater, Casey Biggs, Vince Deadrick, James MacDonald and Kurtwood Smith), Midnight in the Garden of Good and Evil (1997, with Anne Haney, Richard Herd, and Leon Rippy), and The Perfect Storm (2000, with Christopher McDonald). He was also one of the many Star Trek performers to appear in the acclaimed 2001 television movie 61*. Among his co-stars were Seymour Cassel, Robert Costanzo, J.D. Cullum, Charles Esten, Robert Joy, Christopher McDonald, Bruce McGill, Michael Nouri, Dell Yount, and Star Trek: Enterprise star Connor Trinneer. Gunton currently has a recurring role as Noah Taylor on the hit ABC drama Desperate Housewives. Starring in this series are one-time TNG guest actress Teri Hatcher, actress Alfre Woodard, and Voyager and Enterprise guest star Mark Moses; Gunton also worked with Steven Culp on this series before the latter's character was killed off. His other TV credits include guest appearances on Miami Vice, L.A. Law, Ally McBeal, CSI, Nip/Tuck, Monk (in an episode with Rosemary Forsyth), and his latest role as Secretary of Defense Ethan Kanin in FOX's hit series 24. External Links * * Gunton, Bob Gunton, Bob es:Bob Gunton